


Movie Night

by SchezoLoverNo1



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games), 魔導物語 | Madou Monogatari Series (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchezoLoverNo1/pseuds/SchezoLoverNo1
Summary: Schezo Incubus and Demon Servant all share a single brain cell. They use it to pick a movie and then they cuddle a little on the couch
Relationships: Schezo/Incubus/Demon Servant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Movie Night

Pillows. Check.

Blankets. Check.

Popcorn. Check.

Candy. Check.

Soda. Check.

Salad mix and a tiny sweater (for the little elephant, of course). Check.

Now all that's needed for movie night is the actual movie.

"I think we should watch something with plenty of romance~!"

Incubus's suggestion was hardly a surprise.

"Or something action-packed, y'know, with explosions and fighting!"

Demon Servant's was fairly predictable, too.

"I really don't have a preference. I'll simply fall asleep either way."

Schezo always fell asleep during movie night.

Nothing was new for these three.

"It looks like we have a tie. How shall we decide between the superior romance and the inferior action?"

"C'mon, action can be just as good as romance!"

"I know, Demiserf, I didn't mean it."

"So you admit that romance is not in fact superior, Inky?"

"Just because it's cute doesn't mean you have to be so competitive about it~."

Demon Servant huffed and crossed his arms.

"The competition is fun! So how are we gonna choose a movie?"

"Can't you choose a movie that's both romance and action?"

Schezo was busy putting a jacket on Tenori Zoh, but not too busy to overhear.

"The action will get in the way of the romance!"

"The romance will water down the action!"

"Alright. As long as whatever you decide isn't too intense for Tenori."

Hearing that, Incubus and Demon Servant both looked at each other, each with their own shit-eating grin.

"Tenoriii~! Come here Tenori~! Pspspsp~!"

"Tenori come here! Come on! Tenori!"

They both pat their legs, trying to coax him over.

The elephant stared at them for a second, then at Schezo, who pat him on the head.

"Toot!"

Incubus and Demon Servant reached for the salad mix at the same time.

"Hold on, we're just gonna spill it and then we'll have to clean it up."

"You're right, honey, we should figure out something else."

They set the salad mix back down. After a moment they both reached for it again.

"Okay, this isn't going to work, we can't just put down the salad then go for it again."

"It seems so… What if we each get a leaf~?"

"Fair enough."

They set the box down a second time, reached for it a third time, set it back down once more, and each took a leaf.

"Okay, one more time~!"

"Come on, c'mere Tenori! Tenoriiii look at this tasty leaf! Come here if you want this delicious little snack!"

"Tenori~! I have a scrumptious morsel for you! Tenori~! Come get this leaf!"

The tiny elephant jumped down from the couch, taking the leaf from Incubus. Then the leaf from Demon Servant.

"Hah~! He took mine first, he wants to watch a romance~!"

"Only cuz you're closer! Now he's with me!"

"Hm? No he isn't."

"Huh? He was a second ago…"

"If you two were paying any attention you would notice he was in the salad, which you left open."

Schezo kept a keen eye on his little pal, picking him up and bringing him back to the couch.

"Don't eat it all before the movie, I know it's tempting but you will regret it."

"Well, he came to me first~! So I suppose it's romance, isn't it~!"

"Fine, we can watch your movie. The popcorn's getting cold, anyway…"

"Awh, don't be upset, honey~! We can watch yours next time~."

"Yeah, I know, just put the movie in."

Demon Servant slumped into his spot on the couch as Incubus prepared the movie. He walked from the TV to the couch and sat in between his boys, giving each a pat on the head.

"You're not too upset, are you honey?"

"Nah, it's just a movie. I'm not  _ that _ much of a sore loser."

"You might like it~!"

The play button was pressed, the movie began, Schezo leaned against Incubus and snuggled up with Tenori, Demon Servant held Incubus's hand, they all shared one big blanket, and it was nice. Everything was simply nice.

Pretty soon Schezo was softly snoring, as usual.

Although Demon Servant found himself enjoying the movie more than he'd like to admit, it didn't keep him from getting sleepy as well. He stifled a yawn and rested his head on Incubus, making sure his horn didn't block the view of the TV.

He'd only close his eyes for a second. Just to give them a quick rest.

Incubus turned out to be the only one who could stay awake the entire movie. He didn't mind, though. It was alright that he couldn't move, because he didn't want to. Everything was perfect just how it was.

And slowly, he fell asleep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Demon Servant is a little niche so he's hard to write oops  
> Schezo really is my speciality


End file.
